The Birth of the Twins
by HAWTSAUCE
Summary: Gabriella has been on edge for the past couple months of her pregnancy. But what happens when her water breaks at Troy's mpvie premiere! R&R Rated T for language.


The Birth of the Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's High School Musical

* * *

Gabriella was standing in front of her mirror examining herself in her walk in closet. She sighs annoyingly and then begins looking through the rack of clothes. Then Troy enters the closet.

"Gabs, sweetie? What's wrong?"

"I can't find anything to wear tonight!"

"You look fine, with wtaht you have on, now can we please go?"

Troy asked looking at the clock he was already ten minutes late and the ride from the house to the movie theater would take a good thirty minutes. He can't be late to his own movie premiere.

"Oh, so now you're rushing me?" Gabriella snapped back. "Well, I'm sorry if I can't move faster because I'm pregnant with your kids! You shouldn't be rushing me like this, getting' me all stressed out. I will not be rushed by anyone Troy Bolton!"Gabriella said walking out of the bedroom and towards the stairs. She stops at the top of the stairs.

"TROY! I NEED HELP!"Troy shook his head as he left their bedroom and approach Gabriella and helped her walk doe the stairs. When Gabriella became seven months pregnant, she couldn't go down the stairs easily because she couldn't see her feet. One time she almost fell, but Troy was there. Gabriella told their kids the rules before they were on their way to the movie premiere. Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the limo in silence.

"You know, I'm sorry for rushing you, I know it's not good for you to be stressed." Troy said sincerely.

"It's alright, I know I take a long time."

"It's just I didn't want to be late and I know how you can take a long time and then you need help-

"Oh so you think I need you for every damn thing Bolton?"Gabriella interrupted, Troy mentally slapped himself in the head. He knew he was in trouble when Gabriella called him "Bolton".

"You think the world revolves around Troy fucking Bolton? Well, it doesn't, if I wanna take my time than damn it I'm gonna take my time."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton we're here." The chauffeur called out to the couple. Troy stepped out of the limo first and the followed by Gabriella. The limp sped off and Troy and Gabriella made their way to the theater. Gabriella went to the bathroom. Then she felt a pain in her abdominal but shrugged it off. Then Gabriella screamed in pain and then fell to the ground. Her eyes widened as she recognized the pain. She was in labor. A "teenager" entered the bathroom and gasped when she saw Gabriella on the floor.

"Are you ok?" the teenager asked.

"NO! MY WATER JUST BROKE!"Gabriella yelled in between breaths as another contraction took over her.

"Ok, I know you're in pain but don't get an attitude with me I could just leave you here."

"LOOK, CAN YOU PLEASE GET MY HUSBAND, HIS NAME IS TROY BOLTON HE SHOULD BE THE ONE-"

"I know who Troy Bolton is" the teen said before leaving the room and coming back with a frantic Troy

"Gabs, babe are you ok?"

"Troy, I'm so at peace right now. OF COURSE I'M NOT OK!"

"Ok can you open your legs so I can see how far you dilated?"he teen asked and Tory and Gabriella both exchanged a look of disbelief.

"Relax I had kids before" The teen said sitting down in front of Gabriella

"'Kids' how many kids do you have?" Troy questioned getting into his protective father mode.

"Three, two girls one boy can we deliver this baby? Ok Mrs. Bolton I see the head that must mean you're crowning. Ok I need you to push for me. But before we do this my name's Kai Leigh" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and Troy placed his free hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"On three, one, two, three!" Gabriella begins pushing, screaming, and roughly grabs Troy's hand.

"Ow fuck! Damn you Troy! You did this to me! After this I'm gonna cut your dick off!"

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Bolton, you already pushed out the shoulders." Gabriella keeps pushing and then she stops and begins to cry

"I can't do it! It hurts!"

"Hey, Gabs you can do it. Don't you want to hold our babies? We've waited nine months for this. Come on Gabs, you can do this." Gabriella smiles and then troy kisses her on the forehead.

"While you two were talking and I pulled you're baby out. Congratulations, it's a boy. Time of birth 12:00 a.m. Do you two have a baby bag? Something?"

"It's in the limo."

"Well, that's no help. Troy get me lot of dry and wet paper towels."Troy quickly gets the paper towels and wets some of them, and hands them to Kai Leigh. Then she wipes off the baby and then wraps the baby in paper towels. Then turns her attention back to Gabriella.

"Ok, Mrs. Bolton this is it, the last baby. I need you to push your hardest. On three, one two, three!" Gabriella begins pushing screaming and squeezes Troy's hand.

"Troy I fucking hate you!"

"I love you too Gabs!"

"You ruined my body! Can imagine what I'll look like after this?"

"Ok Mrs. Bolton you passed the shoulders, just keep on pushing." Gabriella keeps pushing and then Troy keeps on encouraging her. Then you hear a cry and sigh of relief comes from both Gabriella and Troy.

"It's a girl. Time of birth 12:10 a.m."Kai then dries off baby number two and then wraps her in paper towels. She hands the girl to Troy and hands the boy to Gabriella.

"She's so beautiful, like her mother."Troy said to Gabriella. "She has a lot of hair!"Troy said surprisingly

"I told you that's why I was having heart burn." Then Kai Leigh stood up.

"Thank you so much."Gabriella said.

"No problem, I've been in your situation before."

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you because you have three kids and look like you couldn't be much older than 15."

"I'm 23, and my three kids are triplets."

"'23'?" Gabriella and Troy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, well I take it as a compliment when you said I look 15. I'll go call somebody give you two some alone time with your twins." Kai Leigh said walking to the door and then leaving the room.

"Happy Birthday Tyson Bolton."Gabriella whispered to her baby boy and kissed him on his forehead.

"Happy birthday Giuliana Bolton."Troy whispered to his baby girl and kissed her forehead.

Tyson Addison Bolton- 12:00 A.M. 7lbs 6oz Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue

Giuliana Esta Bolton- 12:10 A.M. 7lbs 6oz Hair: Dirty Blonde Eyes: Brown

* * *

Wow! These have eight kids! Will they ever stop! Please R&R and I need some help I'm working on a stroy about how Troy handels his daughters growing up and I don't know waht to call it. So yea. 


End file.
